


Sunday Morning

by serapheim



Series: 30 Kisses [6]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beautiful ordinary life with you, Coffee, Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepiness, Songfic, Sunday - Freeform, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble - 30 kisses challenge, #12; in a good mood.

_“I love my beautiful ordinary life with you”_  
 _TVXQ “Beautiful Life”_   
  
*****  
  
Warmth was like a blanket surrounding him. The lazy morning sun was caressing his face like a lover, and although light was bright even through the closed eyelids, Yoochun was too lazy to move. He just buried his face into the relative darkness of his crossed arms and prepared to catch up few more minutes of sleep. He didn’t care that he was actually half lying on the kitchen table and any minute anybody could come in and Yoochun would have to share his space. But right now he just didn’t care.   
  
Jaejoong hummed while cooking. No matter how many times he rolled up his eyes in the fake annoyance at the boys “who are unable even to make a toast without setting the whole kitchen on fire”, the eldest boy really enjoyed cooking. Especially in the morning. Especially on a Sunday morning. Because behind him, like a giant cat, Yoochun was napping in the beam of a sunlight. Because although Jaejoong stood far from the window and could not, like his team mate, bask in the golden rays, he felt incredibly warm inside. Warm, peaceful and happy.   
  
Happy because it was a Sunday morning, happy because he was cooking, happy because Yoochun was right behind his back.   
  
Half-asleep Yoochun listened to the sounds of cutting, stirring, frying and boiling. The sounds merged into the single symphony of the morning routine. Once he had believed that nothing could surpass the euphoria of performing on stage and screams of fans. But now he knew that he could easily exchange all that for an ordinary Sunday morning. For a week of ordinary Sunday mornings.   
  
There was a sound of a mug being placed before him, and the aroma of rich black coffee reached him. A quick kiss on his cheek and a whispered ‘good morning’.   
  
Yoochun smiled.   
  
***  
  
Written: April 1, 2006  
Revised: May 24, 2013


End file.
